Escuro
by Nana-Chin
Summary: Ele tinha uma missão importante a cumprir. Ela era quase sua vítima, mas podia ser também, sua fonte de salvação. Ambos teriam que aprender a conviver. Bem, até certo ponto, pois a separação seria inevitável, assim como um possivel reencontro. ItachixSakuraxSasuke


**N/a: **Olá, Minna-san ! Como vaão? Espero que ótimos. Trouxe mais uma fanfic para vocês, (Estou a tacar mais uma XD) e espero que gostem dela. Já explico que os personagens passam meio que no Universo Real deles, porém é um pouco distorcido o "tempo" - que se passa exatamente na Idade Média possuindo é claro, a questão de Ninjas como é no anime. Ou seja, fiz algumas modificações um pouco drásticas. Espero mesmo que se divirtem lendo. **Let's Go.!**

**Escuro**

**E**scuro. É normal ter medo do escuro quando se é uma criança. Estava chovendo muito forte naquela noite tão sombria, relâmpagos e trovões faziam com que aquela noite ficasse mais assustadora, e qualquer criança ficaria com medo e procurariam conforto e segurança com os seus pais. Bom, Sakura não tinha medo. Uma simples criança de oito anos de idade, rosto angelical, olhos verdes e brilhantes, cabelos da mesma cor que tinha sua flor preferida; cerejeira.

A garotinha estava em seu quarto, deitada em sua cama com alguns cobertores grossos em cima de si. Ela não estava conseguindo dormir, não pelos barulhos estridentes do céu, mas por saber que estava na hora de acontecer algo. Levantou-se lentamente ao ouvir um trovão muito alto e uma claridade intensa. Caminhou devagar sem nenhum temor até a porta do seu quarto, abriu uma greta e ficou a olhar pelo lado de fora do quarto até ver um jovem sair do aposento de seus pais, que ficava um pouco longe do quarto da garotinha, pois a escada ficava entre eles. O jovem fechou a porta do quarto e olhou para outra porta, vendo a metade da cabeça de Sakura, que fechou rapidamente a porta. O individuo caminhou lentamente no corredor até a porta do quarto da rosada, ao chegar, abriu a porta sem pressa, entrando no aposento. Viu a criança sentada no chão perto da janela fechada, ela olhou para ele sem nenhum medo, enquanto brincava com um ursinho de pelúcia.

_**Uma noite escura com um cheiro de Sangue**_

_**Cheiro de Morte**_

_**Sakura não tinha Medo**_

A rosada olhou diretamente nos olhos daquele ser. Eram vermelhos como sangue, não tinha dúvida que aquele jovem era a morte em pessoa. Ele estava alguns metros longe da menina, em sua mão direita tinha uma Katana pequena que apontava para o chão, ela estava cheia de sangue e algumas gotas de sangue caiam dela, sujando o chão emadeirado de vermelho.

**- Você os matou, não é mesmo? -** Perguntou Sakura, calmamente sobre os seus pais. O jovem nada respondeu. - **Eles sofreram muito?**

**- Não. -**, a voz do jovem cortou o ar, era grossa e indiferente.

**- Hum. - **A garota abaixou a cabeça, fitando o seu ursinho, um trovão soou.

**- Sabe por que estou aqui? - **Perguntou o jovem friamente.

**- Sim. Você veio me buscar. Por causa do meu poder, não? -** Sakura levantou a cabeça novamente, e o jovem assentiu. **-** **Qual é o seu nome?  
**

**- Itachi.  
**

**- Pra onde irá me levar, Itachi?**

**- Você verá. Se vista e venha comigo.**

**-x-**

_**Qual era a sua missão?**_

Assassinar o Clã Haruno e lhe pegar a sua preciosidade _pura_: uma garotinha de oito anos que possuia um certo poder incomum, sendo capaz de conseguir ver o futuro, tanto que ela sabia perfeitamente que o Uchiha apareceria em sua casa. Ela não sentia nenhum rancor por aquele jovem de ter assassinado os seus pais, sabia que ele fizera o certo, seus pais eram tão cruéis como o Rei absolutista daquele reino onde vivia presa, a Otokagure.

Itachi olhou para Sakura que no momento estava colocando uma capa em si, para se proteger do frio. Pegou uma bolsa e colocou o básico de roupas, depois a garota fitou o jovem que saiu do quarto, e Sakura o seguiu. Desceram as escadas silenciosamente e enquanto Sakura descia, passava um filme em seus olhos: viu Itachi entrando em sua casa, viu seus pais sendo mortos, até escutara o grito da mãe ao sentir a lamina perfurar sua carne, vira tudo até acabar de descer as escadas.

**- Vamos. - **, disse Itachi abrindo a porta da frente. Sakura olhou para o lado de fora, a chuva estranhamente estava passando. Estendeu a mão para Itachi que pegou a mão da menina e a puxou levemente para fora daquele lugar, e quando estavam bem longe da casa, a mesma explodiu por causa do papel bomba que Itachi tinha colocado antes de sair. Depois o Uchiha pegou a Haruno no colo, começando a correr, assim, sumindo os dois na floresta escura e úmida.

**Continua...**

**N/a: **Bom pessoal, isto aqui é só um prólogo. O primeiro capítulo vai ser postado logo, logo, já estou a terminá-lo. Espero que gostem e comentem, por favor. Obrigada e até mais. =)

**N/b: **Eu fiquei tão feliz quando recebi essa história, pois é mais uma ItaSaku! E sem falar, que a Rhana-chan, está escrevendo cada vez melhor. Estou super ansiosa para ler os próximos capítulos. Espero que todos gostem tanto quanto eu estou apreciando.


End file.
